


Revenge is Sweet

by gillyinthecity



Category: Gotham - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, Feels, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Minor Character Death, Porn With Plot, Torture, Torture as Foreplay, only sanitary in gotham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyinthecity/pseuds/gillyinthecity
Summary: Oswald is beyond stressed trying to manage Jerome while his and Ed's plan comes to fruition.Ed summons him with a surprise to help him vent some of his pent up frustration.





	Revenge is Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's my first go at a fanfic. Purple_Girl convinced me to give it a go and it kind of got away from me XD.
> 
> Huge thanks to Purple_Girl for the inspiration and beta! Hope you guys enjoy!

Oswald lets out a great sigh as he enters Nygma's lair, the green paper of the Riddler's mysterious letter clutched in his hands. After another day dancing around the chaos of Jerome's madness, the cryptic message from his recently-mended friend was likely the most unsurprising moment of his day. They had to remain relatively anonymous as they both worked undercover until their plans came to fruition, so it was a relief to find himself invited into the company of the one person in Gotham he could be open and honest with.

 

He smirks to himself as he notices several new contraptions Nygma had put together since he had last been there. Oswald was eyeing an obscenely complicated torture device when a metal door clangs open, and the Riddler enters the room with a flourish.

 

"Welcome back, Mr. Penguin!"

 

Oswald rolls his eyes as he faces his friend-turned-enemy-turned-friend.

 

"I assume you have a very important reason for summoning me before our plan plays out, so out with it."

 

Ed sighs dramatically, "Always straight to the point, Ozzy."

 

Oswald is tired of rolling his eyes so he just stares back, waiting for the Riddler to get on with it.

 

"Fine, fine. Follow me. I have a present for you!"

 

Edward turns back into the door he exited with an excessive twirl, and Oswald groans as he hobbles after the ridiculous man.

 

Oswald raises a brow as he enters to find a small man bound to an operating chair with a bag over his head, reminding him immediately of simpler time between him and Ed. He looks to his friend as Ed flashes his teeth in a large grin. He walks behind the chair and grasps the man’s shoulders with his gloved hands. Oswald hears a muffled, frightened groan as Ed digs his fingers in.

 

"It took a bit of doing, but I finally got this sneaky little rat."

 

Oswald narrows his eyes. "And who exactly is this ‘sneaky little rat’?"

 

Ed gives him one of his unnerving manic smiles that he loves so much, before ripping the bag off the man’s head.

 

Oswald gasps, as the pathetic, traitorous Mr Penn is revealed to him.

 

Ed smiles cockily as Oswald find himself at a loss for words.

 

"It can't be."

 

"It is."

 

"But… he was in protective custody, set to testify against Sofia. Gordon's prized key witness."

 

"He was."

 

Oswald finds himself sputtering for a moment before he can gather himself.

 

"How?" he asks.

 

Ed releases his grip on the pathetic man before sauntering over to Oswald. "I found myself bored, pretending with Lee is so… beneath me. So, I decided to acquire a side project worthy of my intellect!"

 

Oswald stares at Ed, then looks over to Mr Penn - tearing up and whimpering into his makeshift gag - then back at Ed again.

 

"I… I don’t know what to say, Ed."

 

Ed merely shrugs before wandering over to a closet on the other side of the room, pulling out a metal rolling table littered with a litany of tools of torture.

 

"I figured, you gave up your revenge for me, the least I could do was give you a consolation gift."

 

For the first time, Ed looks at him with a hesitant smile. Oswald remembers it well, he always looks that way when he nervously seeks approval and praise. His heart almost beating out of his chest, overwhelmed by the gesture, Oswald is more than happy to oblige.

 

He loses more of his composure as he can’t help but wrap Ed in the biggest hug he can muster, nuzzling his head into Ed's shoulder so much that he can hear Ed's own fluttering heart. He feels the tensions of the day melt away as he hugs his friend tightly.

 

"Thank you so much, Ed. Word can't express how much I appreciate this."

 

Oswald feels Ed tense up in surprise before slowly relaxing and gently hugging Oswald back. The Penguin finds himself suspended in the moment before he is brought back to reality by another squeak of fear escaping Penn’s muffled mouth.

 

Oswald feels the tendrils of his rage sneak up his spine as he releases Ed and turns his attention to one of his many betrayers.

 

A dark smile covers his face as he slowly walks in front of Penn. Penn tries to shrink into his chair as Oswald smiles maniacally at him. Like the strike of a snake, Oswald suddenly grasps at Penn’s bound hands harshly, leaning in to his old book-keeper so his face is only inches away.

 

"You caused me a great disservice, Penn." Oswald spits out his name. "Nobody betrays me like you did and lives! You are about to become intimately aware of this truth."

 

Penn whimpers and cries as Oswald steps back, his eyes falling on the delicious array of tools Edward has provided him with. Ed has wandered behind the cart, lounging himself against it as he smiles devilishly at Oswald.

 

Oswald gives him a fond smile before his eyes return to the tools. His fingers tremble with anticipation as he decides which device to start with. His hand reaches the scalpel, his teeth flashing in a big smile. He'll start small.

 

Oswald hears Ed's fingers tap excitedly on the metal of the cart as he brings the scalpel up to Penn's face.

 

"Given I didn't get my moment with Sofia, I'm going to take my time with you."

 

Penn squeals as Oswald slowly drags the scalpel across his cheek. So often Oswald has exacted his vengeance quickly, in fits of rage and passion. It is rare he has a chance to savour his revenge so he plans to enjoy it.

 

As he continues slowly cutting into Penn, his eyes continually wander towards Ed, who looks at him with an admiration and pride Oswald had missed dearly. He thinks back to a time before all the ugliness between them, where they savoured moments like these together, Edward always eager to learn from Oswald but Oswald learning just as much from Edward as he revelled in his growing darkness.

 

Oswald pauses in his slow carving of his ex book-keeper to admire his old friend. He gives Ed a coy smile as he offers him the scalpel.

 

Ed dips his head down with a smirk and makes a 'who me?' gesture.

 

Oswald finds himself rolling his eyes once again. "Please, I see you buzzing out of your skin over there. It's been a while since I've seen you work."

 

Ed virtually preens at the subtle compliment and saunters over, pulling his favoured switch blade out of his pocket, clicking it open. Oswald quivers as he feels a little blood rush south at the sound. Ed looks at him knowingly before he brings his attention to Penn. Oswald's eyes are transfixed as he watches Ed go to work. He forgot how much he enjoyed watching Ed unleash his sadistic darkness on someone besides himself.

 

He feels his fingers ache the more he watches Ed got to work, the sound of blood rushing in his ears, his cheeks reddening the more he watches. Every once in a while Ed lets out one of those disarming laughs as Penn's muffled, dreadful screams continued.

 

It eventually becomes too much. Oswald breathes heavily as he grasps the electric bone saw from the trolley and joins Ed.

 

Ed chuckles as he looks at Oswald, his over-excited state obvious. "Couldn't just sit and watch, could you?"

 

Oswald smiles back and turns on the bone saw in response. Penn's eyes grow even wider as Oswald grins wildly, bringing the saw down onto his wrist, blood instantly splattering both him and Ed as he begins carving the screaming Penn’s hand off.

 

He is so consumed by his torturous pleasure that he doesn’t notice Edward's movements. He gasps in surprise as Ed suddenly presses behind him, his long leather clad fingers wrapping around his wrist and moving it to help sever Penn's hand; it lands on the floor with a wet thud, still audible even through the howls of agony. Oswald’s heart thunders in his chest as the sensation below his belt grows, with Edward obviously in a similar state, his prominent bulge pressing against the smaller man’s behind.

 

Oswald trembles as he feels Edward's heavy breath on his neck, as Ed guides the saw to Penn's other hand. He can't suppress the moan that escapes his lips as they are both bathed for the second time in the now barely-conscious Penn's blood.

 

Oswald closes his eyes and gasps softly as he feels Ed's lips press against his neck, laying a surprisingly gentle kiss there before licking at the freshly-spattered blood. Oswald can't hold back anymore. As Penn's other hand hits the floor, Oswald swipes Ed's switchblade from him and slashes Penn's throat, the man’s slow torture now insignificant compared to the terrifying feeling of life rapidly being extinguished.

 

Turning and stumbling into Ed's embrace, Oswald grasps viciously at Ed's hair, forcing his own lips onto his as they are soaked in the last remnants of Penn's life. Penguin claws at Ed's scalp as their lips crash together, teeth and tongues clashing. Oswald tastes copper and he doesn’t know if it’s from their frenzied kiss or from the now lifeless Mr. Penn.

 

Oswald grunts as Edward grabs him by the lapels of his blood-drenched velvet tux and pushes him towards the nearest wall, forcing him against it as he continues to kiss him. Oswald moans as Ed presses his leg against his aching arousal, Ed's own pressing insistently into his hip.

 

Ed grabs Oswald by the scruff and roughly yanks him away from the wall, raising his chin as he stares deeply down into Oswald's eyes. Oswald looks back as he pants, licking the blood from his lips, and smiles at Edward in a challenge.

 

Ed grins mischievously before roughly pulling Oswald back against his lips, forcing his tongue into his mouth to chase the taste of blood. Oswald moans into Ed's mouth as their tongues dance, with Ed grinding himself insistently against him. Ed slowly pulls his lips away from Oswald, a bright red string of blood still connecting their lips.

 

Ed trails gentle kisses down Oswald’s bloody chin, his lips tantalizingly grazing the skin there before he sinks his teeth down, grasping the same time at Oswald's clothed erection.

 

Oswald cries out as he's overwhelmed by the delicious mix of pleasure and pain. His fingers dig into the Riddler's shoulders as Edward begins to rub him through the fabric of his blood-soiled trousers, sucking at his neck, leaving a deep vibrant mark beneath his teeth.

 

Oswald can't stop a "fuck" from leaving his lips as Edward's fingers stoke the head of his dick.

 

Edward smirks into his neck as he continues his ministrations. "That’s the idea."

 

He wastes no time in quickly undoing Oswald’s pants, pulling his aching member from within as he continues to stroke him, his hands lubricated with Penn's blood.

 

Oswald clenches his teeth as his body vibrates with pleasure. He opens his eyes and is consumed by the look on Edward's face. He looks like an animal, a true alpha who has destroyed his prey and now claims his prize.

 

As much as he wants to submit to the Riddler's power, Oswald desperately clings to any semblance of control he has left. He claws at Edward's pants, clumsily opening them so he can pull out Edward's own strained erection. He grins in triumph at Edward’s shaky moan as he wraps his blood-drenched hand around Ed's dick. His other hand guides Edward in for another kiss; this time it is more tender, their lips gently moving against each other as they pant into each other’s mouths, their hands continuously stroking the other.

 

Edward parts their kiss briefly, Oswald whining at the loss as Ed rests forehead against his, pushing his dick against Oswald's, grasping the other man’s hand as he wraps both of their dicks in his long, talented fingers.

 

Oswald seeks Edward's mouth, panting, completely engulfed by the feeling of their dicks pressed together while Ed’s hand wraps around him. He looks up into Edward’s eyes, and the intimacy of the moment suddenly overwhelms him. He feels tears well in his eyes as he presses his lips against Edward’s once more, their hands moving in tandem. He playfully nips at his lips with his teeth before he trails them down his sculpted chin, leaving tender kisses as he goes.

 

He feels Ed's other hand clench in his hair, pawing at his scalp as he licks the other man’s neck, pausing to leave his own mark there. Edward pulls on his hair, grunting in pleasure as Oswald bites and sucks at the sensitive skin of his neck, trembling as he nears his peak.

 

Their breathing becomes ragged, Oswald’s kiss-swollen lips returning to Edward's as their hands being to move frantically on their quivering members. Edward tugs upwards hard on Oswald’s hair, forcing him to look at him. Oswald can't look away from those eyes, even as they both cry out loudly, bodies shuddering, reaching their climax together.

 

Edward gives them a few final strokes as their release mixes with the smeared blood of their victim. Oswald holds Ed’s gaze as they continue to breathe heavily, pressing their foreheads together again, as both of them grasp the hair of the other again with a bloodied hand.

They hold each other as their breaths slow, both overwhelmed by emotion as they clutch at each other.

A fond smile crawls across Oswald's face as he looks at Edward.

"Thank you for my gift. "


End file.
